The Story of My Life
by SiriusBlackismyboyfriend
Summary: Victoria Lowe was starting her seventh year at Hogwarts when she realised that she was starting to fall for the best looking bad boy that Hogwarts had to offer: Sirius Orion Black


"Bye sweetie" called Victoria's mother as Victoria boarded the train to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry for her seventh year. Victoria Lowe was a short girl, only 5'4", But what she lacked in height she made up for in beauty. She had stunning chocolate brown coloured hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. On top of her good looks, she was also very kind and compassionate girl.

Victoria was liked by everybody at school because not only was she exceedingly beautiful but she was also abundantly smart. Her best friend Lily Evans was, like Victoria, both extremely smart and good-looking. However, unlike Victoria, Lily did not have boys chasing her. This was not because she was not as beautiful as Victoria, but because everybody knew that Lily Evans was going to end up with James Potter.

James Potter was one quarter of the tightest knit group of friends that Hogwarts had ever seen, they called themselves "The Marauders". The other three boys in the group were called Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were quite simply the most popular boys in the school.

James, was the third tallest in the group at 6 foot, he had messy black hair which never seemed to be tidy. He had hazel eyes which were hidden behind Circular spectacles. He had been in love with Lily ever since their first year at Hogwarts

Sirius, was the tallest in the group standing at 6'2", he had long, wavy black hair which fell into his eyes. He had _"dreamy"_ grey eyes and thick, dark eyebrows.

Remus, was the second tallest at 6'1" and the most sensible he was the one who was made prefect in their fifth year. Why is still a prankster and a valued member of The Marauders he was known to be the one who followed the most rules. Not that that is saying much if you know what I mean… He also had mousy brown hair

Peter Pettigrew was last and least. He had short blonde hair and chubby features. He hadn't really changed since first year and Victoria didn't think he ever would. He was average height 5'9" but was a lot shorter than Sirius and Remus, even James was a lot taller.

Victoria boarded the train hauling her trunk behind her and walked down the carriages peering into compartments as she went to find her friends. She passed a compartment and when she looked in she saw her younger sister Suzanne "Suzy" sitting with her friends. Suzy was 5 years younger than Victoria and was also a lot shorter at 5 foot nothing. They were almost identical except for their eyes as Suzy's eyes were a bright blue. It was very obvious to everyone that Suzy and Victoria were sisters.

Victoria opened the compartment door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Hey Suz" she said "what's up?" She asked, having not seen her sister In a few weeks as Suzanne had been staying with a friend. "Nothing much Vick" Suzanne got up to hug her sister then sat back down. "How's mom?" She asked "good, good. Still insane" Victoria joked. "Not so bad" Suzanne was getting fed up because as much as she loved her sister, she didn't really want to be hanging out with her. Victoria could sense this so decided she would leave "Right, I know when I'm not wanted so I'll leave you to it. Bye Suzy, bye Katie and Izzy" she said "Bye" they chorused back.

Victoria continued down the carriage and down the train til she came to the last compartment and saw that it was empty. She decided that she would wait there for her friends. She looked at the door and noticed that above the door there was an carving in four different handwritings saying 'Sirius Black' in a perfect looping script, 'James Potter' in an almost illegible scrawl, 'Remus Lupin' in an analytical looking longhand and 'Peter Pettigrew' in a small shaky hand. Below it, in Sirius unmistakeable handwriting was written 'The Marauders 1971'. First year, they as done it at the end of first year! Victoria,, Lily and Alice Prewett had done a similar thing except it was begun the beds in the dorm they had been sharing since first year.

All of a sudden Victoria heard the compartment door bang open and suddenly she was engulfed in a pair of petite arms. "Vickyyyyyyy" Lily screamed "Lilyyyyyyyyyy" Victoria screamed back with a laugh. "How was your summer?" They asked simultaneously then laughed and lily said "you go first" so Victoria launched into a detailed description of her summer romance with a muggle boy in Italy when she went with her mom and sister and how she had to break it off with him when she realised that they couldn't even keep in touch due to the unfortunate postal service that was made up of owls instead of postmen. Then she said "so how was yours?" And Lily started an epic take of avoiding Snape and her older sister Petunia who had a new boyfriend called Vernon Dursley henceforth known as 'The Pig' due to his size, appetite and disposition.

After about 20 minutes the door opened and Alice strolled in looking over the moon and Lily and Victoria immediately knew that she had just been in a compartment alone with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom who was a seventh year like the girls and was a decent bloke who actually respected Alice and didn't treat her like a whore.

"Oooohhhh" lily teased "Someone's in luuurrrvvee" "oh shut up Lily" said Alice cockily "you'll be going out with James soon enough and then you won't be laughing"

"Did I hear my name" said a deep cocky voice from the door. Lily groaned and Alice laughed as James Potter sauntered through the door followed by Sirius and Remus. "Ugh, no, get out" said Lily pushing James' unwanted arm off her shoulder as he sat down beside her. Sirius sat beside Victoria and as she looked at him she felt a flutter in her stomach that unnerved her a little.


End file.
